Primal zergling
|game=SC2 |image= PrimalZergling SC2-HoTS Head1.jpg|HotS PrimalZergling SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= PrimalZergling SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg|HotS PrimalZergling SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|Co-op |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction=Primal zerg |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Co-op Missions |baseunit=Zergling |role=Fast melee creature |useguns=Claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas= |supply=1 (Co-op Missions) |campcost= |time=15 (16 charge cooldown) (Co-op Missions) |produced=Primal warden (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=C |speed=2.9531 3.5 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=45 90 (Co-op Missions) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=5 10 (Co-op Missions) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.696 0.7 (Co-op Missions) |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Ravasaur (Co-op) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Primal zerglings are primal zerg lifeforms similar to zerglings. Overview Primal zerglings encompass a large number of various primal zerg. Some are more suited to life on Zerus, four legged creatures with rigid spines, while others have evolved to resemble the zerglings of the Zerg Swarm, with similar combat capabilities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit Heart of the Swarm Primal zerglings appear in the Heart of the Swarm campaign. Compared with their Swarm counterparts (without the Hardened Carapace mutation), primal zerglings have greater health and are more reptilian in appearance. Also, unlike their Swarm counterparts, primal zerglings cannot morph into banelings. The primal zerglings first appear during the first engagement on Zerus, where several primal zerglings are guarding a primal zerg essence pool near Kerrigan's hive cluster on the orders of the primal pack leader Brakk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. Later, Brakk starts sending out raiding packs to kill the quillgor packs and destroy their meat so that Kerrigan cannot feed the meat to the Ancient One, Zurvan, and, therefore, cannot awaken him. The primal zerglings are later aligned to one of the two packs, the remnants of Brakk's pack or to Yagdra's pack, during the second engagement on Zerus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. The primal zerglings are a hostile force in the third and final engagement on Zerus, aligned to Yagdra, Kraith, Slivan, or Zurvan's pack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. They also appear as part of Dehaka's pack on Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Once Kerrigan gains sufficient power, she can call down sacs containing a group of primal zerg consisting of primal zerglings, primal hydralisks, and primal roaches.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Kerrigan's abilities and status (in English). 2013. Co-op Missions Primal zerglings can be built by Dehaka in Co-op Missions. They can evolve into ravasaurs.2017-08-21, Dehaka is the latest co-op commander in StarCraft 2. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2017-08-22 ;Upgrades and Abilities Trivia *The primal zergling in the Heart of the Swarm campaign uses the same base model as the primal ultralisk, tyrannozor, ravasaur, and Brakk. *The primal zergling in the Heart of the Swarm campaign has the resource gathering ability used by workers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *A primal zergling skin (similar to their appearance in Co-op Missions) is available in multiplayer for players who reach level 1 with the zerg Katowice 2018 War Chest. Images File:|Model in Co-op Missions File:PrimalZergLingsSC2.png|Unused model variations in-editor References Category:Primal zerg breeds